


Poetry Meme!

by killing_kurare



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Death Note, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry Meme! 50-words-half-drabbles for Buffy, Death Note, Harry Potter, Repo! and Sailor Moon. Take a look inside how to play and participate if you feel like it ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry Meme!

1\. **Buffy the Vampire Slayer** \- _"and the woman died and the children grew up and"_  
'Jack', Carl Sandburg

Buffy and Dawn thought that after their mother’s death their life would also end. Everything seemed to be hopeless, the world was drained of its laughter. But time went by and they grew older _(up)_ and learnt that they can honor Joyce’s remembrance best by thinking of the happy times.

 

 

2\. **Death Note** \- _"It aims once - kills once - conquers once -"_  
'Twas fighting for his Life he was', Emily Dickinson

The person being able to gain Light’s interest can be considered anything but lucky. Once he sets his eyes on someone, he’ll do anything to conquer him. But even if you belong to him, he won’t hesitate to destroy you if you’re in his way.  
_(Rest in peace, L.)_

 

 

3\. **Harry Potter** \- _"Then we hide our brave face"_  
'We don't cry - Tim and I', Emily Dickinson

The desperate sobs can be heard when night settles in, when the three of them hide underneath their blankets from all the responsibilities that hunt them in the daylight. The solidary _‘We can make it’_ fades away, and all that stays is the tremulous _‘How can we ever make it?’_

 

 

4\. **Repo! The Genetic Opera** \- _"Whose rumor's Gate was shut so tight"_  
'Expanse cannot be lost', Emily Dickinson

Good thing people don’t believe whispered rumors _(Luigi Largo, so passionate, so smart, a murderer? Pavi Largo, so dashing, so charming, a rapist? Amber Sweet, so generous, so elegant, a junkie? Who’d believe that?!)_ when the ones who dare to speak them out loud are silenced in a proper way.

 

 

5\. **Sailor Moon** - _"With witness I speak this. But where I say"_  
'I Wake And Feel The Fell Of Dark, Not Day', Gerard Manley Hopkins

“I swear that I will always love and cherish you.” Endymion smiles down at Serenity. The audience sighs at the obvious love and devotion the couple radiates. “And I will protect you …”  
His voice falters but Serenity squeezes his hand reassuringly. His smile returns and he continues his wedding-vow.

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry Meme!
> 
>  
> 
> Here's how it goes:
> 
> 1: Pick five fandoms. List them in alphabetical order.
> 
> 2: Visit this site to find your first RANDOM POEM OF POWER. Write down the 5th line (yes, even if it's an E.E. Cummings poem and you wind up with an apostrophe). Repeat five times and - you guessed it - list 'em in alphabetical order! (No cheating, mind! This is a challenge and it's always been about creativity.)
> 
> 3: I think you can see where this is going. Write a very quick 50-word half-drabble for each fandom (try to do it all in one sitting - make your brain explode!), using the line from the poem as a prompt. You don't have to include it in the half-drabble - it's just inspiration.
> 
> 4: Bravo! Have a cookie.


End file.
